Childhood in Nibelhiem
by Safari Swifteye
Summary: This is about Zack, Sephi, and Cloud's childhood. It also has a couple of made up characters. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Safari Swifteye's author's note: This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.....please review if you can. You can criticize but please don't be too harsh. This is about the childhood of Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud.  
  
Chapter 1  
It was a humid, spring day in Nibelhiem, the Nibel Mountains over shadowing the town as the sun began to sink towards the edge of the earth. The thirteen-year-old Zack had been gaping at a Nibel Wolf that was pacing back and forth outside Nibelhiem town, waiting for a citizen to step a toe outside of town. Zack giggled like a child and made childish faces at the angry wolf. It snarled and began to stalk toward him, inside the town. Zack yelped and hid behind a leg of the water tower in the center of Nibelhiem.  
Zack heard laughter coming from behind him and spun around. Cloud was standing there chuckling at him.  
"You do know that Nibel wolves have been straying inside town when they are," He sighed," Intimidated."  
Zack circled behind him and smacked him in the back of the head," Duh!"  
Sephiroth came up behind both of the spiky-haired teens and smacked them both in the back of the head," Both of you, shut your mouth!"  
Both boys rubbed the back of their heads and Cloud muttered," Bully..."  
The silver-haired teen grinned," What was that? You haven't told your parents you left the house when you're grounded? C'mon, Zack, let's go to Cloud's house."  
Cloud jumped," NO," He got on his knees," I'll do anything!"  
Zack smirked," Even feed that Nibel wolf this piece of meat?"  
He grinned," Sure! What do you think I am, a coward?"  
Cloud snatched the piece of meat out of Zack's hand and advanced tensely toward the Nibel wolf.  
The wolf sniffed the air, growled, and leapt toward this walking piece of fat.  
Cloud screamed like a little girl and flung the piece of meat at the Nibel wolf, flinging himself at the ground at the same time.  
Zack and Sephi also dropped to the ground to not get bitten or scratched by the flying canine.  
The wolf sprinted straight through town, screams sounding from either side of him, until he reached the path through the mountains.  
Sephi and Zack were the first on their feet and as soon as they stood up, they noticed Cloud still screaming like a little girl, then they ended up on the ground again, this time laughing.  
Cloud stopped, stood up, and glared at his two best friends," Well, it was scary," he said, rubbing a scratch from a stray claw on his arm.  
Sephi suddenly froze, staring toward the plains past the town. Zack stared at him," What's wrong, Seph?"  
"Zack," He said slowly," Their is a carriage coming this way."  
The teen addressed looked in the same direction," They never come this way."  
"It can't be never....this one is coming this way," Cloud said quietly.  
"I have a good feeling about this," Sephiroth said happily. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The carriage took another hour to get to Nibelhiem and Sephiroth sat watching it approach, his buddies having already left, wondering why he was so intent on staying still for an hour. Sephiroth whittled down the time by talking to himself.  
"Why do I want to know about whoever is coming if they probably will just leave to go to the reactor," He thought aloud.  
He shrugged and carried on staring in the distance, having found a place to sit on the fence.  
When the carriage finally arrived, Sephi jumped off the fence and followed it to the eerie gates of the old mansion.  
It was a grand carriage. It was bore by four extremely rare full grown white chocobos and had harnesses of gold, as was the embroidery in gold. The words said in fancy writing ShinRa Inc.  
He was about to get a glimpse of the people inside of the carriage when Vincent, Sephiroth's father called out," Sephiroth!! Get over here!"  
Sephi jumped and sprinted back to his dad, asking," Yes?"  
"Come inside, I will be making dinner soon," Vincent said quietly.  
The teen snorted with laughter as he thought of his dad in an apron and mittens, cooking dinner and ran upstairs to his bedroom, his dad following.  
They both stared out the window as people unloaded out of the over-sized carriage, Sephi continually asking Vincent questions.  
"Who is that, with the blonde hair?"  
"That his Palmer...he's from ShinRa."  
"Who is that?"  
"Rufus, heir to ShinRa."  
"And that?"  
"That is ShinRa, Rufus' dad."  
"They sure don't look alike."  
"Rufus looks like his mom." Sephi squinted at a girl coming out of the carriage with long silvery hair and was wearing a black shirt and a black long skirt.  
"Who is that?"  
"ShinRa's adopted daughter...She is a little older than Rufus."  
Vincent looked at his son," I have to go to work at Midgar tomorrow. Stay out of trouble and do your homework."  
Sephi grinned," I will, don't worry."  
  
Zack was lounging on the floor like he was dead when his dad came in," Get off the floor, Zack....I know you're not dead."  
"Well so do I then."  
Cloud walked in and snorted at the sight of Zack and his dad rolling on the floor laughing," I'm gonna go home, Zack....See ya."  
  
Jessica ShinRa yawned loudly as night time approached and stared out her second story bedroom window. She loved this little town and wished she could live here forever, but her dad said they would just stay here for Rufus' education since this was the best high school in the world. Jessica put her silver hair down from being in a pony tail and climbed out onto the roof in her sleeping gown. She loved sitting on the roof and her dad didn't care because once Rufus was born, nobody cared about her anymore. She began to sing to herself, her sweet voice ringing among the rooftops around her,"  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
If you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There is just to much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating lie  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There is just to much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
Me  
Me"  
  
As the last sweet notes rang out across the town, Jessica heard applause from below and quickly asked," Who is there?"  
Sephi smiled," Just me....my name is Sephiroth, what is your name?"  
"My name is Jessica, but you can call me Jesse if I can call you Sephi," Jesse called down.  
Sephi grinned in the growing darkness," Sure. I just wanted to welcome you and say I'll see you at school, tomorrow."  
"Well, then thank you and see you tomorrow. Your so sweet...."  
Sephiroth waved and jumped nimbly over the gate and ran all the way back to his door, glancing back at Jesse when he arrived as she waved, too.  
  
The morning came bright and promised a cloudless day. Jesse dived out the front door and walked quickly toward school. It was only six and the school started at nine, but Jesse had gotten up at three given she didn't sleep at all last night.  
Zack and Cloud were up so they could talk before school started, but Sephi was late, to Zack and Cloud's standards. Jesse had a long day ahead of her. 


End file.
